The invention relates to an adhesive coating apparatus for coating sheet-like materials by means of an adhesive trough and a roll system for coating and drawing in the material in question, wherein the adhesive trough and roll system are arranged in a housing provided with an inlet/outlet opening for the material to be coated which corresponds to the maximum width of the material, the material being fed to said opening with the aid of strippers cooperating with a coating roll of the roll system.
This type of apparatus as known in the art, has the opening provided in a vertical wall of the housing, from which both the coating roll and a feed roll project laterally. Moreover, strippers are provided which face the opening laterally and are urged resiliently against the surface of the coating roll to ensure that the coated material is thrown off the coating roll following coating. The adhesive trough is fitted in the lower section of the housing as a component thereof.
In this type of adhesive coating device, care should be taken that it is sealed shut when not in use, because normally the adhesive contains a solvent which evaporates easily and thus can create an offensive odor problem. Moreover, evaporation can cause the adhesive to thicken unduly. Therefore, the desire exists to provide such devices with simply designed sealing surfaces in order to be able to effect the necessary sealing in an easy manner.
In the apparatus described above, a cover is urged against the opening provided in the vertical wall of the housing by means of a toggle-joint arrangement which, for purposes of sealing, must continually be pressed against the opening. In addition, care must be taken in this prior apparatus that the adhesive does not get to the sealing surfaces between the cover and vertical wall when it is flowing down the strippers, because this would damage the sealing materials.